While bicycling has remained a healthful and non-polluting form of transportation, it has not been widely adapted for such activities such as commuting because of the problems caused by bicycles being an attractive target for theft. Another problem is that equipment such as helmets and backpacks carried by a cyclist are cumbersome in the event the cyclist wishes to park his bicycle, for example, at a bus or commuter train station in order to continue commuting to work.
Various proposals for bicycle stands with or without lockers have heretofore been suggested. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,569; 3,827,773; 3,865,245; 3,964,611, 4,080,020; 4,830,167; and 5,040,385. In spite of these various suggested designs, a need yet exists for a simple but secure and theft resistant design for a bicycle stand.